1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to wall modules and reconfigurable combinations of walls.
2. Background and Relevant Art
Office space can be relatively expensive, not only due to the basic costs of the location and size of the office space, but also due to any construction needed to configure the office space in a particular way. For example, an organization might purchase or rent a large open space in an office complex, and then subdivide or partition the open space into various offices, conference rooms, or cubicles, depending on the organization's needs and size constraints. Rather than having to find new office space and move as an organization's needs change, it is often necessary to have a convenient and efficient means to reconfigure the existing office space. Many organizations address their configuration and reconfiguration issues by dividing large, open office spaces into individual work areas using modular walls and partitions.
In particular, at least one advantage of modular systems is that they are relatively easy to configure. In addition, another advantage is that modular systems can be less expensive to set up, and can be reconfigured more easily than more permanently constructed office dividers. For example, a set of offices and a conference area can be carved out of a larger space in a relatively short period of time with the use of modular systems. If needs change, the organization can readily reconfigure the space.
Manufacturers or assemblers of modular spaces generally assemble a plurality of wall modules together to create partitions, rooms, or the like in a space (e.g., a large room with sub-dividable space). The manufacturer will assemble the partitions or rooms by connecting two or more wall modules together about one or more connectors, such as one or more connector posts. The created partitions may then be used as offices, booths, or any number of purposes, and can be rearranged into any number of different designs with some ease.
At times, it may be desirable to provide walls of differing heights as part of a modular wall system. In some applications, a full-height wall may be desirable. For example, when creating a modular space where it is desirable to limit the exposure of the modular space to outside sources of sound and/or light, such as in a conference room where private meetings may be held, full-height walls are typically desirable. In other applications, a partial-height wall may be desirable, which may make use of a partial-height or short wall module. For example, when creating multiple modular spaces wherein each modular space does not have its own individual light source, such as a window or overhead light, it may be desirable to construct the modular spaces using partial-height wall modules so that multiple modular spaces benefit from the limited light sources available. One such example of partial-height modular spaces may include conventional cubicle arrangements.
Conventionally, separate modular wall systems are used for providing full-height wall modules and partial-height wall modules. Each modular wall system typically requires a number of unique adapters. In order to couple the separate modular wall systems together, additional adapters may also be required. As a result, the use of separate wall systems for partial and full-height wall modules, each with its own unique adapters, may increase the number of components a manufacturer produces, thus requiring that the manufacturer have separate manufacturing tools and processes for the separate wall systems. Similarly, using separate wall systems for partial and full-height wall modules increases the number of components an assembler is forced to stock in order to meet full-height and partial-height wall applications. Accordingly, manufacturing and assembling a combination of partial and full-height wall modules can be inefficient and costly.
In addition to the disadvantages already mentioned, the differences between partial and full-height wall systems may affect the aesthetics of a modular space in undesirable ways. Because the separate systems operate independent of one another, they may not be designed to connect to each other in a seamless and aesthetically pleasing fashion. Connection of partial-height systems to full-height systems may create unattractive joints between the systems. As a result, in modular spaces where both full-height and partial-height modular walls are desired, the use of separate wall systems may result in an unsightly finished product.
Accordingly, these are a number of difficulties in providing modular walls/partitions, particularly where height designs and constraints may need to change.